Read All About It - Professor Green (Category: R
''CAST Lead Singer - Professor Green Featured Singer - Emili Sande 'Lyrics''' I wanna sing, I wanna shout, I wanna scream till the words dry out. So put it in all of the papers, I’m not afraid, They can read all about it, read all about it, ohhhh. Nothing to hide Stifle or smother Suffered and cried Strife made me tougher Never mumbled or shy to, The trouble, I rise above all Expectations forget rep Ain’t never begged yet When I wanted to get pence, hustle, To be, I’m exactly what my neck says.(lucky) That sket said I tried to cash in on my dad’s death, I wanted to vent ‘stead I said nothing at all. After all you were never kin to me, Family is something that you've never been to me, In fact making it harder for me to see my father was the only thing that you ever did for me. I wanna sing, I wanna shout, I wanna scream till the words dry out. So put it in all of the papers, I’m not afraid, They can read all about it, read all about it, ohhhh. Dear dad, As a kid I looked up to you, Only thing was I never saw enough of you. The last thing I said to you was I hated you, I loved you and now it's too late to say to you. Just didn't know what to do or how to deal with it, Even now deep down I'm still livid. To think, I used to blame me, I wondered what I did to you to make you hate me. I wasn't even 5, life's a journey and mine wasn't an easy ride, You never even got to see me rhyme, I just wished you would have reached out I wish you would've been round when I'd been down. I wish that you could see me now, Wherever you are I really hope you found peace. But know that if I ever have kids, Unlike you I'll never let them be without me. I wanna sing, I wanna shout, I wanna scream till the words dry out. So put it in all of the papers, I’m not afraid, They can read all about it, read all about it, ohhhh. I write songs, I can't listen to Everything I have, I give to you And every one of these lines I sing to you. My job’s more like public service My life just became yours to read and interpret. If you heard it it’d come across a lot different at times I throw fits when I read how they word things. You've seen me smile Now you’re gonna have to see me hurtin’ 'cause pretending everything is alright when it ain’t, really isn’t working. I wanna sing, I wanna shout, I wanna scream till the words dry out. So put it in all of the papers, I’m not afraid, They can read all about it, read all about it. I ain’t censoring myself for nobody I’m the only thing I can be, All that is good, all that is bad, all that is, me. I wanna sing, I wanna shout, I wanna scream till the words dry out. So put it in all of the papers, I’m not afraid, They can read all about it, read all about it. Category:R&B Category:All Pages